Boat seats that are designed for open air activities are exposed to widely varying weather conditions with virtually no protection. In some cases, the boats must face these conditions even when they are not in use. These conditions place high demands upon the strength, durability, and environmental sustainability of such boat seats.
Additionally, the design of boat seats can be complicated and expensive due to the need for comfortable seats that must be used for long periods of time. This is especially true when the boat seats are designed for open air activities and/or during leisure time. Even when such boats are used for short periods of time, users expect a minimum degree of sitting comfort. Since boat seats are used in private, recreational activities, it is preferable that the boats are as inexpensive as possible. Similarly, simplicity in design is preferred without losing quality.
Moreover, existing boat seats are made, typically, from plywood and foam. These existing boat seats can include “cut and sew” cushions that look great when they are new, but are not durable. Such seats can absorb water like sponges when they get wet, which occurs frequently and in most operating environments. Wet boat seats can become moldy and/or discolored, can have water run into the seams, or can attract rodents that can eat and nest in the cushions. The fabrics that are used in such boat seats can degrade and crack in bright sunlight. As a result, there is a need for an improved boat seat.